Extruder assemblies are typically comprised of a motor (or engine) to power the extruder assembly, an extruder, and a transmission or gearbox to transfer power from the motor to the extruder. Each motor, transmission, and extruder is different size, shape, and so forth. So the conventional solution of supporting the extruder assembly is to design a specific base for each particular assembly, which is neither cost effective nor efficient. Some examples of conventional supports are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,820,618; 4,004,787; 4,310,251; 4,361,081; 6,086,353; 6,164,811; and 6,827,477.